


No

by SusanMM



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after The Avengers movie, Thor and Jane are having a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. They are borrowed from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is based on Marvel Comics, and will be returned to Marvel and Disney (relatively) unharmed, or at least suitably bandaged. This was my first drabble, and the disclaimer is longer than the story. This ficlet takes place approximately two years after _The Avengers_ movie.  It is mere 'netfic; it has been posted on-line at FanFiction.net, but not yet printed in any fanzine or APA.

**No**

_The Avengers/Thor_

by Susan M. M.

_for Spyro Nights_

* * *

Thor sat with his arms wrapped around Jane Foster-Blake's wonderfully rounded belly.

"No," she said again.

"I would honor a brave warrior."

"We are not naming the baby Coul Thorson."

"But -"

"No," the astrophysicist interrupted her husband. "We are not naming the baby Coul Thorson; he'd get teased at school."

Thor declared, "Phil Coulson was noble and valiant. He left no son to ensure his name be remembered."

"Um, Philip Stark? Tony and Pepper's boy?" Jane reminded him.

"A skald does not leave one tale. A smith forges many blades. The Son of Coul deserves -"

"No."


	2. Epilogue

Two months later:

 

Birth Announcements, _Daily Bugle_

**Fernandez** : daughter, Consuelo Inez Fernandez, to Juan Fernandez and Marìa Fernandez, 7 lb., 3 oz., 20 inches

**Flynn** : son, Terrance John Flynn, to Demetrius Jackson and Luwanda Flynn, 6 lb., 9 oz, 19 inches

**Foster-Blake** : son, Erik Coulson Foster-Blake, to Dr. Donald Blake and Dr. Jane Foster-Blake, 10 lb., 4 oz., 23 inches

**Fulton:** daughter, Catherine Rose Fulton, to Jeremy Fulton and Gwynth Fulton, 8 lb., 21 inches


End file.
